Mobile electronics and devices are becoming increasingly popular. Often times, the mobile device (or electronic device) includes an energy storage device, and employs the power in the energy storage device to operate the functionality associated with the mobile device. The mobile device may be a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, or the like.
In order to charge the mobile device, a wired power charging system has been conventionally provided. An operator of the mobile device may connect the mobile device to a charging source (for example, a wall outlet or a vehicle electricity adapter), and wait for the device to become charged fully, or charged at a rate greater than an initial amount. The connection may be accomplished via a wire, or a socket associated with the mobile device that allows a user to plug in the mobile device into a charging source.
In recent years, the concept of wired charging has been replaced or augmented by wireless charging. The early implementations of wireless charging employed a coil that transmitted wireless energy to a mobile device. The mobile device would be equipped with a technique to receive the wireless energy, and translate the wireless energy to usable and storable power.
In this implementation, a singular coil is provided. Thus, an implementer of this sort of wireless charging may provide various indicia that serves to guide a user of a location or context of where to place the mobile device. In this way, the user is effectively guided in placing the mobile device in an area that optimizes and ensures wireless charging efficiency.
Recently, a plethora of mobile devices have been released. In other cases, a mobile device operator may affix a case or add-on that allows wireless charging to be available. The various mobile devices each have different sizes and charging capabilities.
Further, multiple standards associated with wireless charging have been released. Thus, an electronic device may include one or more standards of wireless charging. The same may be true of the wireless charging devices. These additions to the regime of wireless charging may add an extra layer of complexity. For example, a wireless charging device may be capable of charging wirelessly with a first and second standard. An electronic charging device may be capable of receiving wireless charge with the first and the second standard. Thus, a choice may be available along with the wireless charging operation, the choice being which standard to employ during the wireless charging operation.
In certain cases, the electronic device owner may move or displace the electronic device on the wireless charging surface to improve or enable wireless charging. Further, wireless charging devices may be provided with a surface capable of accepting multiple devices of different sizes and shapes. In these cases, placement of the electronic device on the wireless charging surface may be a non-exact science.
Conventional wireless charging devices may include a light emitting diode (LED) or other simple indicator. An indicator may indicate whether the electronic device is in a position suitable for wireless charging.